Mmorpg
=Massively multiplayer online role-playing game= Een Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) is een grootschalige Role playing game voor meerdere spelers over een computernetwerk. Spel In een MMORPG is de interactie tussen de spelers belangrijk. Vaak moeten zij samen problemen of raadsels oplossen. Ook kunnen spelers zich vaak organiseren in clans. Dit zijn groepen mensen die samen spelen tegen andere groepen. De mensen in de groep helpen elkaar bij de ontwikkeling van ieders spelkarakter. Een MMORPG speelt zich over het algemeen af in een virtuele fantasiewereld. Een speler geeft een spelkarakter opdrachten en kan zich door de spelwereld bewegen om opdrachten uit te voeren, te vechten of te ontdekken. Veel MMORPGs zijn geïnspireerd door de middeleeuwen of door ideeën over 'toekomstwerelden'. Financieel Voor veel MMORPGs moet een abonnement worden afgesloten, andere MMORPGs zijn gratis. Soms zijn dit beta's of versies die beperkter zijn dan de versie waarvoor betaald moet worden. Een andere mogelijkheid is dat het spelen zelf gratis is, maar dat er tegen betaling voorwerpen of speelgeld verkregen kunnen worden. Wereldwijd werd er in 2005 ongeveer US$500 miljoen omgezet met MMORPGs. Techniek Een MMORPG is een voorbeeld van een server architectuur. De computer die gebruikt wordt door een speler draait een client. Deze client communiceert met een centrale server die gegevens bevat over de fantasiewereld en de status van de andere spelkarakters in die wereld. De server zorgt ervoor dat alle clients die ermee verbonden zijn over dezelfde informatie beschikken, voor zover relevant. Populariteit Volgens een schatting uit 2006 spelen 15 miljoen mensen wereldwijd één of meer MMORPGs. De populairste MMORPG is World of Warcraft. Meer dan 12 miljoen spelers betalen maandelijks of om een bepaald aantal maanden om online hun character te creëren, en verder te evolueren. Bekendste Mmorpgs: 'World of Warcraft - ' Er zijn vier soorten servers waarop de speler World of Warcraft kan spelen: PvP, PvE (Normal), RP en RP-PvP: *'PvP' (Player versus Player; speler tegen speler) houdt in dat de speler altijd aangevallen kan worden door spelers van de andere factie, behalve in thuisgebieden van de speler zijn eigen factie. *'PvE' (Normal) (Player versus Environment; speler tegen omgeving) houdt in dat dat alleen kan als de speler in één van de gebieden is van de andere factie of als de speler zelf PvP heeft aangezet voor zijn personage karakter. *Een RP (Roleplay) server is wat dit betreft hetzelfde als een PvE server, maar het heeft iets anders erbij: je wordt geacht je te gedragen zoals je karakter dat ook zou doen. *Een RP PvP server is een Roleplaying server met het PvP-systeem geactiveerd 'Facties en rassen' Alle karakters behoren, afhankelijk van hun ras, bij één van de twee facties, de Alliance (Alliantie) of de Horde. Deze twee facties zijn vijandelijk naar elkaar opgesteld. Ze spreken elkaars taal niet en kunnen elkaar aanvallen. De rassen die bij de Alliance horen: *'Dwarves' (Dwergen) Zij waren eerst stonen (steendwergen) maar nadat een van de "Oldgods" the curse of flesh op hen had uitgesproken waren ze van vlees en bloed. Nadat ze naar hun sneeuwachtige bergen waren verhuisd, Dun Morogh, hebben ze daar hun hoofdstad gevestigd, Ironforge. *'Gnomes' (Gnomen) Zij komen oorspronkelijk uit hetzelfde gebied als de Dwarves nu zijn, Dun Morogh, ze leefden in Gnomeregan. Maar na een explosie van een chemisch experiment is de helft van de gnomen ermee besmet waren. Andere gnomen hebben zich bij de Dwarves aangesloten en wonen in een klein gedeelte van Ironforge, Tinkertown. *'Humans' (Mensen) Ze hebben al eeuwen op de grond van het Eastern Kingdom geleefd met twee hoofdsteden, Stormwind en Lordaeron. Maar nadat de Scourge King Arthas de koning van Lordaeron (zijn vader) had vermoord, is Lordaeron gevallen en is een groot deel van Lordaeron onder invloed van de Scourge en de Forsaken. *'Night Elves' (Nachtelfen) Ze halen hun magie en kracht uit de natuur en hebben hun hoofdstad gevestigd op Teldrassil, Darnassus. De rassen die bij de Horde horen: *'Orcs' (Orken) Zij komen oorspronkelijk uit Draenor (Outland).Ze hebben de weg naar Azeroth gevonden door de eerste scheuring tussen beide werelden, die veroorzaakt werd door de krankzinnige en laatste 'Guardian' Medivh. Nadat ze verjaagd zijn door de Humans en Dwarves in Dun Baldar, zijn ze naar Kalimdor gevlucht waar ze een hoofdstad hebben gebouwd: Orgrimmar. *'Tauren'. Tauren komt van het Latijnse woord taurus dat stier betekent. Lang geleden was het een nomadenvolk maar ze hebben nu een hoofdstad op bergmassieven in de vallei van Mulgore gebouwd: Thunder Bluff. *'Trolls' (Trollen) Zij zijn slank en lang en hebben slagtanden, anders dus dan de trollen uit Lord of the Rings. De Trolls horen oorspronkelijk niet op het continent Kalimdor, maar komen uit Zul'Gurub en Stranglethorn Vale. Door met de Orcs vrede te sluiten hebben ze hun plaats gekregen bij 'Echo Isles' in Durotar.) *'Undead'/'Forsaken' (ondoden, oorspronkelijk 'Scourge', maar maakten zich los uit de heerschappij van Arthas. Ze worden geleid door Sylvanas Windrunner en hebben als hoofdstad de Undercity.) In het uitbreidingspakket "The Burning Crusade" werden er twee nieuwe rassen toegevoegd, namelijk: *'Blood Elves' (Bloedelfen - Horde). Ze zijn de afstammelingen van de High Elves, maar nadat de Scourge hun ras bijna heeft laten uitsterven hebben de overlevenden zich de Blood Elves genoemd. Ook zijn hun bronnen van magie verloren gegaan, waardoor ze nu moeten zoeken naar nieuwe bronnen om hun lust naar magie mee te stillen.) *'Draenei' (Alliance). Soort blauwige humanoïden uit Outland. Ze zijn op Azeroth gecrasht nadat Blood Elves hun ruimteschip (The Exodar) hadden gesaboteerd. Na zich te hebben hersteld van de crash en de vele doden die waren gevallen, hebben de Draenei zich gevestigd op Azuremyst Isles. Ze leven nu in wat van het ruimteschip over is gebleven. Dat is nu hun gelijknamige hoofdstad geworden. In het uitbreidingspakket "Cataclysm" zullen er weer twee nieuwe rassen worden toegevoegd, namelijk: *'Worgen' (Alliance). Deze zijn wolfachtige humanoïden levend in Gilneas, maar ook in Silverpine Forest en Duskwood. *'Goblins' (Horde). Dit ras was al lang op Azeroth, en is echter zowel vriendelijk tegen de Alliance als tegen de Horde, maar een groep maakt deel uit van de Horde, is vijandig tegen de Alliance, en zal door spelers te spelen zijn. Klassen De tien verschillende klassen zijn Druid, Hunter, Mage, Paladin, Priest, Rogue, Shaman, Warlock, Warrior en Death Knight. Twee van deze klassen waren in de originele versie factiespecifiek en konden alleen worden gekozen als de speler bij een bepaalde factie zat: Paladins vond de speler alleen terug bij de Alliance en Shamans alleen bij de Horde. Sinds het uitkomen van het uitbreidingspakket The Burning Crusade kunnen Paladins ook door de Horde gespeeld worden en Shamans door de Alliance. Niet ieder ras kan een speler van iedere gewenste klasse worden. Bij het nieuwste uitbreidingspakket (Wrath of the lich king) is het voor een persoon met een karakter van minstens level 55 mogelijk een Death Knight aan te maken. Dit is een hero class (held klasse) die op een speciale plek komt en al gelijk level 55 is. De speler kan op die plek een aantal Quests doen die er voor zorgen dat hij heel snel level 58 is, zodat hij naar Outlands kan en daar kan levelen. Deze "Quest Chain" is alleen mogelijk voor Death Knights, andere classes komen niet op de plek waar de Quests beginnen. Death Knight hero class is mogelijk voor elk ras in WoW. Death Knights krijgen ook hun eigen speciale mount, net zoals de Warlock en Paladin. Het is een epic mount. Maar ze krijgen geen normale (60%) mount.